bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinō Academy (Kenji Hiroshi)/Pre-Collapse
| anime debut = }} Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy), otherwise known as the Shinigami Academy or the Shinō Academy, is an institute founded by . Located in Seireitei, the academy trains future for each of the three military arms of Soul Society. Overview & History The academy was founded some 2,100 years ago before became known to the Soul Society, having been conceptualized by , who went on to become its Head Instructor. The academy itself is also not under the direct control of the Central 46 Chambers. The Academy was once called the Shinigami Academy. It was then changed to the Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō as well as the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Although, it is still referred to as Shinigami Academy in Rukongai. The Academy is a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture typical of Seireitei. It has an open courtyard, many class rooms, dormitories and practice areas for Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. According to Aizen, the commandment all Shinigami are taught at the Academy is "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... ...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind." Since its founding The Academy has produced some noteworthy Shinigami, some of whom rose to become Captains or Lieutenants in the Gotei 13, squad leaders in the Onmitsukidō and Chiefs within the Kidō Corps. Three such Shinigami where Kenji Hiroshi, Kei Yume and Van Satonaka: all of whom went on to impact the spiritual world around them. Uniform The uniform of the Academy is similar to the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform, but with a different color scheme. The women's style consists of a red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes, red hakama, white socks and sandals. For the male version of the uniform, the red is replaced with blue. There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt. This appears to be the emblem of the Academy. While the above was mandatory during lessons the individual was allowed some freedom on personal choice, with slight customization being permitted, though it was rarely (if ever) encouraged by instructors. Kenji Hiroshi wore a short-sleeved kosode, Itazura Kori wore a glove covering almost all of his left arm minus the shoulder and upper bicep and Yoshiro Kazuki wore a heavily customized kosode that had only a single sleeve meaning he often went with the right side of his chest exposed to lessons. Applications Applicants to the academy must pass an entrance exam in order to be admitted, and likely must demonstrate that they have some at their disposal to make it within the military organization of their choice. The entrance exam seems to be open to any and all who wish to apply, resulting in a wide range of individuals (of any age) joining, from nobles and residents of the more hospitable districts of Rukongai to its more barbaric outer regions. The results of the entrance exam are used to divide up the successful applicants into different classes, with those who obtain the highest grades being placed in the first class. At the start of the academic year, there is a welcoming ceremony for the new students. If an applicant fails the exam, it may be taken again, though presumably only in the subsequent year. Shūhei Hisagi failed the entrance exam twice, only passing on his third attempt. Despite this, he went on to become a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. However, not all are admitted through the traditional channels. Kenji Hiroshi was the talk of the Seireitei for training and taking missions with the 11th Division under Captain , under the guidance of and with whom he finalized his mastery of before even entering the academy. Using her connections Anīka Shihōin had him placed in the accelerated class without him ever needing to take a single test. Curriculum The Academy's curriculum is typically taught over six-years, though exceptionally gifted students have been known to graduate from the academy in less time than this, such as Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and . There was also a specialized war-time curriculum adopted when Averian and his army of Hollow and Arrancar declared war on the Soul Society, which focused more heavily on the combat skills than a rounded education, which was taught within two years. Following the war the concept was revised and expanded and is now taught within three years, and is intended only for those who show great promise. In addition to a more general education, the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their , as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō and Zanjutsu. Students also learn how to perform , learning to communicate with the spirit of their and are prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. Upon completing the Academy's curriculum, a student will then apply to join a division of the Gotei 13, Kidō Corps or Onmitsukidō. On occasion, highly talented Shinigami may be admitted to a division, or even granted a seated position with a division before completing the full curriculum, or partake in missions with a division, as Shūhei Hisagi did. Or, in the case of Kenji Hiroshi partake in missions before even entering the academy. However, the importance of the Academy is undermined somewhat by the influence of the Great Noble Houses, as seen when used his influence to have graduate immediately upon adopting her into the Kuchiki clan, and organized an unseated position with the 13th Division for her. Anīka Shihōin also used her connections to place Kenji in the accelerated class without him needing to take a single exam. In terms of combat, students are taught in a concept collectively referred to as the Three Rings of Attack and Defense (参攻撃と防御の指輪, Sankōgeki to Bōgyo no Yubiwa) and although conceptualized for zanjutsu use, the rings also apply to Hakuda usage as well. The rings are: *The Outer Ring (外面輪, Gaimenwa), like the Middle Ring, had four guard positions at the upper right; upper left; lower right and lower left. The outermost ring was characterized by sweeping heavy blows, which though powerful would take longer to deliver. *The Middle Ring (中央輪,Chūouwa) also had four guard positions: high, low, left and right. The middle ring was used to pick up quicker blows and stop them before they could intersect with the body, which was one of the most effective ways of deflecting projectiles. *The Inner Ring (内的輪, Naitekiwa) used parries as opposed to blocks and was primarily used against lunging attacks. The zanpakutō was kept in close to the body, with the hilt covering the navel. With the tip of the blade angled so that attacks could be picked up on its lower third, then to be shunted aside, and a riposte against an enemy's stomach or chest was possible. This was the last line of defense and was considered dangerous to those who practiced both an offensive and defensive form. Zanjutsu :For specialized zanjutsu techniques, see: Zanjutsu. Zanjutsu (斬術, "Swordsmanship"; Viz "Art of the Sword"; "Cutting Technique") is the fighting style for the , and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is considered shameful for a Shinigami not to master this particular skill, lending it much focus within the academy. Outside ceremonial swordsmanship techniques such as Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword) the academy teaches its students in three simplistic, yet highly developed, styles of swordsmanship. One of the three styles related strongly to one of the three rings, which are: *The Genjūshiki (厳重式, Strong Style) was a style used by the more physically gifted students who specialized in enhancing their strength with their reiryoku, thus allowing them to rely primarily on powerful strikes to batter through an opponent's defenses, sacrificing speed for unrivaled power. The Genjūshiki was highly suitable to fighting within the outer ring. *The Kyūshiki (急式, Fast Style) was a style used by the smaller and more lithe students who specialized in enhancing their speed and dexterity with their reiryoku, thus allowing for short and quick motions with the blade that could be chained and combined almost indefinitely, which enabled multiple attacks at an extremely fast pace. The Kyūshiki was highly suitable to fighting within the inner ring. *The Chūishiki (中位式, Medium Style) was a style used by those who sought a balanced fighting form, who specialized in enhancing several bodily areas at once to reach a balance between the powerful Genjūshiki and the speedy Kyūshiki. Practitioners based their forms on a perfect equilibrium between speed and power, and was often the first to be taught within the academy. The Chūishiki was highly suitable to fighting within the middle ring. Hakuda :For specialized Hakuda techniques see: Hakuda.'' Hakuda (白打, "Hand-to-Hand Combat"; lit. white hits) is a close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu (体術, "Body Skill") attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent, striking quickly and efficiently. Outside building physical strength and skill the academy taught two distinct styles of close-quarters hand-to-hand combat that where simplistic, yet highly developed, Hakuda styles. Each individual style related strongly to one of the three rings, which are: *The Gaizaikatai (外在難い, External Hard) focused on fast, explosive movements and developing of the practitioner's physical strength and agility. Training regimes for external styles focus around muscular power, speed and application, developing the user's muscle memory and their stamina, building it all up to the desired 'hard' physical level for real combat. It is characterized through its approach: by intercepting and countering an opponent's incoming force with equal and/or greater force. In Gaizaikatai the practitioner either directly blocks the incoming attack with an attack of their own or by cutting through the attack at an angle. These styles rely primarily on external power. The Gaizaikatai was thus suitable for use within the outer and inner rings. *The Tainaijūnan (対内柔軟, Internal Soft) was characterized by its emphasis on the use of the practitioner's mind to coordinate the leverage of the relaxed body instead of brute strength, and the internal development, circulation, and expression of their reiryoku. Practitioners thus understood that an opponent is only as strong as their weakest joint. It is characterized through its approach: by receiving the aggressor's force and momentum and then directing the opponent's force, leading the attack into another direction, the user seeks to turn their opponents own strength against them, to bring them off-balance, diffusing the energy of the incoming attack. These styles rely primarily on control and precision. The Tainaijūnan was thus suitable for use within the middle and inner rings. Teachers The following is a list of the known teachers (past and present) at the Shinō Academy: Behind the Scenes *The styles of Zanjutsu -- Genjūshiki, Kyūshiki and Chūishiki -- are heavily influenced by the Strong, Medium and Fast styles of the New Jedi Order in the Star Wars continuity, as well as the corresponding Three Rings concept. All credit goes to the respective creators, while credit for the information goes to the editors of Wookieepedia. *The "Hard and Soft", coupled with "Internal and External" martial arts are heavily influenced on real-world applications, though mostly draw inspiration from the manga/anime series Naruto. Full credit to the editors of wikipedia and narutopedia for the information portrayed here. Navigation